Yue Ayase
thumb|370px|right Allgemein Yue Ayase ist Schülerin Nummer 4 in Negi Springfields Klasse 3-A an der Mahora-Akademie. Yue liebt Bücher und studiert diese regelmäßig, wann immer sie Zeit dafür findet. Daher verwundert es auch nicht, dass sie Mitglied des Bibliothekklubs ist. Obwohl sie eigentlich sehr intelligent ist, sind ihre Noten alles andere als gut, da sie das Lernen und Hausaufgaben hasst. So muss sie auch am Förderunterricht teilnehmen und ist innerhalb der Klasse ein Mitglied der Baka-Ranger. Yue trägt dort den Namen Baka Black und ist die Anführerin dieser Gruppierung. Daten Persönlichkeit thumb|220px|Yue versichert Nodoka, dass mit Negi alles in Ordnung seiSie ist prinzipiell ein sehr zurückhaltendes Mädchen, nicht ganz so schüchtern wie ihre Freundin Nodoka Miyazaki, aber sie mischt sich selten mal in irgendwelche Gespräche, der anderen Mitglieder ein - stattdessen kommentiert sie lieber deren Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung. Am Anfang der Mittelschule war sie sogar noch viel abweisender, was aber am Tod ihres geliebten Großvaters lag. Nach seinem Tod sah Yue wenig Sinn in Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen, was sich aber durch Nodoka und Haruna Saotome änderte. Die drei werden inzwischen oft von den anderen als das Bücherei-Trio bezeichnet. Mit Nodoka verbindet sie nicht nur ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher, sondern auch, dass sie im Gegensatz zu einigen ihrer Mitschülerinnen, zu denen unter anderem auch Haruna gehört, über einen nicht so ausgeprägten Brustumfang verfügen, weswegen Yue die anderen oft als dumm bezeichnet - wobei sie natürlich insgeheim auf diese neidisch ist. Yue hat die Angewohnheit, laufend seltsame Mixgetränke zu trinken, die man so noch nie gehört hat, deren Geschmacksrichtung aber nicht sonderlich lecker klingen, etwa Cola mit Grünem Tee. Als Yue erfährt, dass Nodoka in ihren Lehrer, Negi Springfield, verliebt ist, versucht sie alles mögliche, um sie dabei zu unterstützen ihm näher zu kommen, jedoch muss sie sich eingestehen, dass Negi sie auch nicht ganz kalt lässt. Zuerst weigert sie sich jedoch ihre Gefühle zu akzeptieren, erst beim Schulfest fängt sie an sich so zu benehmen wie sie eigentlich gerne möchte. Außerdem scheint sie sich schlussendlich mit Nodoka zu verbünden, ganz nach der Tatsache "Lieber eine von uns bekommt ihn als eine andere". Beziehungen An der Mahora-Schule *'Nodoka Miyazaki: '''Sie ist die allerbeste Freundin von Yue und verbringt die meiste Zeit mit ihr. Die beiden kennen sich schon seit der Grundschule und erleben von da an das ein oder andere spannende Abenteuer. Da sich beide sehr für Literatur, Bücher und Geschichten interessieren, verbindet dies die beiden. Dadurch lernten sich beide erst kennen. Sie sind beide zusammen mit Haruna im Bibliotheksforschungsteam und erkunden gemeinsam die Geheimnisse und Untergrundbereiche der Bibliotheksinsel. Da sie sich gegenseitig unterstützen und die beiden eine große Freundschaft verbindet, unterdrücken beide ihre Gefühle zu Herrn Negi, um dem jeweils Anderen einen Vorzug bei der Fortschreitung ihrer Beziehung zu Negi zu hinterlassen. Da beide in ihn verliebt sind, sah Yue dies zuerst als eine Bedrohung ihrer Beziehung zu Nodoka an. Als beide sich darüber aussprachen, gestand Nodoka ihr, dass es ein wenig schmerzen würde, ihre Beziehung zueinander dadurch aber nicht ernsthaft gefährdet werden könne. Der eine wünscht dem jeweils anderen, dass er mit Negi glücklich wird, was nicht zuletzt an der Freundschaft, die beide zueinander pflegen, liegt. Ihre persönlichen Gefühle zu ihrem Lehrer möchten sie beide deshalb nicht vertiefen. *'Haruna Saotome: Haruna und Yue sind schon lange miteinander befreundet. Sie gehört mit Nodoka zu den besten Freundinnen Yues. Die beiden kennen sich schon seit der Grundschule, also genauso lange wie Yue Nodoka kennt. Da sie eine sehr enge Freundschaft zueinander pflegen, beschlossen sie gemeinsam, Nodoka dabei zu unterstützen bei Herrn Negi zu landen. Da Haruna jedoch sehr scharfsinnig ist und schnell herausfindet, dass auch Yue Gefühle für Negi zu hegen scheint, beschliesst sie, sowohl Nodoka als auch Yue bei ihrer Liebe zu ihrem Lehrer zu unterstützen. Da Haruna im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden besten Freundinnen ein große Oberweite besitzt, missfällt dies Yue einerseits, sie akzeptiert es aber und kann es eigentlich auch sehr gut mit ihr. Negativ stellt Yue ebenfalls fest, dass Haruna eine Labertasche ist, die kein Geheimnis für sich behalten kann. Eindrucksvolles Beispiel dafür ist die Tatsache, dass Yue ihr zuerst das Magie-Geheimnis von Negi verschweigt, obwohl sie ihre Freundin ist. Nicht selten fallen Ausdrücke von Yues Seite wie Tratschtante oder Idiot, denn sie schimpft oft über Haruna. Damit ist Haruna neben Kotarou Inugami die einzige Person, mit der sich Yue des öfteren streitet. *Konoka Konoe:' Konoka ist ebenfalls Mitglied im Bibliothekserforschungsteam, ist aber außerhalb der Klubaktivitäten bedeutend öfter mit Asuna (und Negi) zusammen als mit Yue, Nodoka und Haruna. *'Die anderen Baka-Ranger: Yue wird von den anderen Mitgliedern der Baka-Ranger als ihre Anführerin betitelt und so gesehen. In der Gruppierung stellt sie Baka Black ''dar. Genau wie bei Ala Alba gilt Yue bei den Baka-Ranger als Vordenkerin der Gruppierung, obwohl sie als Anführerin der "Dummen" gilt. *'Negi Springfield: '''Die Beziehung, die Yue am Anfang zu Negi führte, war relativ einfach zu sehen: Er war ihr Lehrer. Dies änderte sich jedoch mit der Zeit, je mehr sie miteinander redeten, Zeit zusammen verbrachten und Yue ihn sah. Zuerst, auch nach eigener Aussage, hielt sie es nicht für möglich, doch bemerkte sie, dass sie mehr für ihn übrig hatte. So ziemlich nach dem Schulausflug in Kyoto fing Yue an, sich in Negi zu verlieben, obwohl dies immer Nodoka gelten sollte. Trotzdem hält sie sich noch im Hintergrund, um vor allem ihrer besten Freundin eine Chance zu geben, bei ihm zu landen. Als Yue dann wiederum während des Schulfestes bemerkt, dass Nodoka ihre Chance nicht nutzt, macht sie Herrn Negi gegenüber erste Annäherungsversuche und schmälert Nodoka. Die Lage spitzt sich entgültig zu, als sie ihr Fehlverhalten erkennt und Nodoka obendrein noch auf ein Pactio zwischen ihr und Negi wartet. In Mundus Magicus *Collette Farandole: Yue lernt Collette während ihrer Zeit in der magischen Welt in Ariadne kennen und freundet sich relativ schnell mit ihr an. *Emily Sevensheep: Da sich Emily und Collette schon länger kennen, freundet sich Yue auch mit ihr an, als sich beide in Ariadne begegnen. Verwandtschaft *Taizo Ayase:' Yues verstorbener Großvater, den sie über alles liebte und der vor seinem Tod der Mensch war, dem Yue am allermeisten vertraute. Yue hat ihn wie schon erwähnt, über alles geliebt; er war so etwas wie ein (Lebens-)berater für sie. Von ihm hat Yue ihr philosophisches Verständnis geerbt. Schließlich war er hauptberuflich ein sehr angesagter Philosoph. Vieles was Yue von ihrem Großvater beigebracht bekam, gibt sie oftmals in der gegenwärtigen Zeit auf philosophische Art und Weise wieder. Sie ist unglaublich stolz und dankbar über das geistige Erbe, welches ihr Großvater ihr hinterließ. Viele berühmte Zitate (besonders über "Liebe") von Taizo spricht Yue gegenüber von Menschen aus, die oft mit Problemen konfrontiert werden, oder ''negative ''Eigenarten an sich haben, um sie eines besseren zu belehren. So hilft sie oft Herrn Negi oder auch Kotarou bei ihren Problemen und gibt ihnen Rat. Ihr Großvater starb während Yues Grundschulzeit und sein Tod traf sie in der ersten Zeit hart. Noch oft denkt Yue an ihren hochverehrten Großvater Taizo. Artefakt Manga In Kapitel 128 schließt Yue einen temporären Pakt mit Negi, nachdem sie sich mit Nodoka ausgesprochen und ihre Gefühle für Negi akzeptiert hat. thumb|left|160px '''Name:' Jue Ajase Titel: Philosophastra Illustrans Pactio-Karten-Nummer: IV Tonus (Farbe/Akzent): Nigror (Schwarz) Virtus (Tugend): Sapientia (Weisheit) Directio (Richtung): Occidens (Westen) Astralitas (Sternen-Zeichen): Mercurius (Merkur) Beschreibung: Mit ihrer Pactio-Karte kann Yue sich in einen Zauberlehrling verwandeln und erhält auch ein entprechendes Lehrlingsset. Zu diesem gehören: Ein Hexenbesen, ein Umhang, ein Spitzer Hut sowie als Hauptbestandteil des Artefakts eine sich selbst aktualisierende Enzyklopädie über Magie. Diese enthält, laut Camo, auch hochsensible Informationen wie Standorte von Lagern für magische Waffen in Mundus Magicus, was im Kampf gegen Chao sehr hilfreich war. Klubs *Jugendbuchklub *Philosophieklub *Bibliotheksforschungsteam *Klub für Britische Kultur (Negima-Klub; Ala Alba) Verantwortungen *Anwärterin der Amazonen-Rittertruppe von Ariadne *Anführerin der Baka-Ranger unter dem Kosenamen Baka Black. Media thumb|400px|left|Mayonaka no Philosophika das wohl am besten zu ihr passende Lied {C} Trivia *Sie hieß wärend ihrer Zeit in Ariadne zu Anfang Yue Farandole, da sich Collette für ihren Gedächtnisverlust verantwortlich fühlte. *Sie trägt bevorzugt Bindetangas, als Konsequenz ihrer Vorliebe jegliche Art von Getränken zu probieren. *Yues Aussehen, sowie ihr Charakter, ist gleich dem von ''Hisami Hishishii ''aus ''Read or Dream ''und dem von ''Patchouli Knowledge ''aus Touhou. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Klasse 2A/3A Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Ala Alba Mitglied Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Baka-Ranger